undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Sewers/Issue 19
This is Issue 19 of The Sewers. Issue 19 :"Well and what's cheese? Corpse of milk." - James Joyce "I didn't really knew them." Ringo and Liam is standing, looking at the corpses from Elbert and Bella. Elbert's left eye is all gone, and instead there is a bloody hole. Bella's face is not visible through all her hair, covering her face. Ringo and Liam is trying to figure out a way they can get rid of the corpses, without putting themself in risk. "We was just the last survivors from the military base... So we just sticked together..." Ringo looks at the corpses, and then at Liam. "We could take them up through the manhole and leave them there?" Liam doesn't say anything, but heads to the ladder, leading to the manhole. He climbs it, and gently pushes the metal plate, covering the manhole, aside. A few zombies is there, but it seems safe enough. Liam looks at Ringo, who is standing under him. Ringo takes some rope from his bag and gives the end to Liam, who steps out, and is now at a parking lot, a few zombies notices him. Ringo ties the rope on Elbert's corpse and pushes him up, as Liam pulls. The zombies is coming closer, and Liam is getting nervous. In the same instant, Bella is up there, Liam jumps down the manhole and closes it. "We should probably head back now." Liam says, and looks at the former mechanic. Andy's tent has been untouched while he was gone. After killing his brother, Andy realizes that the group needs him to survive, so he is moving back to the camp. The pellet box containing a picture of Andy, Brad and their father, is the only thing that Andy is not bringing back with him. Instead, he kicks it in the water. Andy is welcomed as he arrives back to the camp. Bill goes over and helps him setting up the tent, while Lisa and Hunter brings him some food. Andy has never been treated this well before, and this makes him realize, that not only does the group need him, he needs them. "Hey, Andy could you help me with something?" Hunter asks, as Lisa goes to make food for the whole group. Hunter never really talked to Andy before, due to his criminal background, but now it almost seems like Hunter wants to be friends with Andy. "Sure thing, boss." Andy says and follows Hunter to the drain where Brandon and Torben is keeping watch. "You remember the crane we used to get the cars down here?" Hunter asks and points at a construction site near the drain, barely visible from his angle. "Yea? What 'bout it?" Andy says, with a strange friendly tone, not how he usually talks. "There's bricks. We could make some walls on one side of the sewer. To give people some privacy. And then bring some planks to cover the water. It's disgusting y'know?" Hunter says and smiles weakly. Brandon looks tired and surprised at Hunter, and then back at Andy. "You want me to go out there again?" Andy asks and sits down on the roof of the car, where Brandon is sitting. "Not right now. A couple days or something. I'm coming with you this time." Hunter says, still smiling. Andy thinks for a moment before saying: "If the military hasn't been here in a week, i'll do it." Category:The Sewers Category:The Sewers Issues Category:Issues